The Romeo to My Cinderella
by Serenity Prime
Summary: My crush since middle school turned out to be the son of my father's mortal enemy! My brother is dating the brother of my mortal enemy. Oh and Meiko is laughing her ass off at this speech. God must really hate me. -cover found online-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The girl and the boy**

-Luka's P.O.V-

* * *

Light… really bright light.

"SOMEONE TURN OFF THE LIGHT!" I yelled hoping to get some more sleep.

A chuckle came, "Luka it's the sun. You can't exactly cover it."

I moaned, "I need sleep Luki. Close the curtain or something before I throw my tuna plushy at you." The room noticeably darkened and pulled the cover over my head. I needed sleep dammit. I stayed up late last night watching too much Yaoi… I blame Meiko and her sadistic ways.

Luki asked, "You do realize we start school at VOCALOID HIGH today right?"

I sat up from my bed. I think my eye twitched a little because Luki was backing away from me slowly. I asked, "What time is it, my dear little brother?" I used a nice scary voice specifically for these moments.

I smiled as his blue eyes lit up in horror of all the things I could do to him in his creepy imagination. He responded, "Five fifty five in the morning, Luka nee-chan."

I got up out of bed slowly still glaring at him… I watched him run in horror and enjoyed every minute of torturing my younger brother until I heard another voice in the other room.

"Luki, you are a moron! I thought I could sneak out while she slept!"

"Gomen nasai Mikuo-kun, nee-chan is my only source for food in the morning!" I giggled a bit as I realized that Mikuo, Luki's "friend" had spent the night.

I walked in and grunted, "Your boyfriend can stay for breakfast."

Luki said, "See she said… HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" His face turned pink in embarrassment and Mikuo looked slightly offended at him. I tried to hold back my snickers as Mikuo started to tear up.

"This is what I get for giving myself to you last night! I thought you loved me!" He yelled through his tears. I sat down eating some left over tuna from the night before. This was going to be good.

"NO! Mikuo it's not that! I just think we need to lay low because of how much your sister and my sister hate each other! I will always be the Romeo to your Cinderella!"

I fell off my chair at that one. _Nice one little brother… nice one_, I thought. I was rolling on the floor at this point.

"Luki, we said nothing would come in between us! Yet you're scared of what our sisters may think! How do I even know if you truly love me like you said last night?" Oh what a drama king. Where's a freaking camera when you need it?

"Mikuo I'm scared of what will happen to you! What if Miku tries to separate us or Luka! Think of the consequences! Please you know you're my number one princess in the world!" I was dying by this dramatic spit of words. I swear, Yaoi live is way better than in the manga. Boys love is so over dramatic.

I finally decided to interrupt them, "You do realize I heard all of this right?"

Luki moaned and fell onto his knees, "Now we'll never be together again!"

Mikuo fell and hugged Luki, "NO! I won't let our sisters' hatred for each other separate us my Romeo!"

I stared at them for a bit before turning to get some water. I walked towards my room and yelled, "There's food in the fridge if you two get hungry."

"OKAY!" They yelled back. I chuckled at them. Mornings were only going to get weirder after Miku realizes her brother's innocence was stolen.

I changed into my uniform before my phone rang. My ringtone was the latest song by Koukuen- a boy band that I loved since its release- "Your Highness, My Princess."

I looked down to see the very bane of my existence, Meiko.

I answered annoyed, "What woman?" Best friends are the greatest, right?

Meiko grunted and retorted in an amused voice, "You sound annoyed, why?"

I responded, "Luki and his boyfriend got into a fight because Luki tried to deny it in front of me and my tuna. Mikuo had a breakdown and they were really cheesy about it. I didn't get a camera out in time. So before you ask I have nothing to show you."

Meiko chuckled and replied, "Otherwise ordinary mornings in the Megurine house hold."

I laughed and responded, "Yeah. Today we are officially juniors at VHS, huh." I grabbed out my uniform skirt putting it on quickly. I love black uniform skirts always so frilly. I twirled in it a bit.

Meiko asked, "Are you twirling in the uniform skirt, Luka?" I stopped for a moment. I turned as pink as my hair.

"Maybe?" I responded a bit nervously at the question.

"You are such a girl when you aren't scaring people with your constant scowl." She laughed.

"You are one to talk, Meiko!" I retorted putting on the uniform shirt along with a ribbon in my hopefully for today stable hair.

She said, "Meet me and Meito in the usual spot."

I responded, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I walked into the living room of our apartment glad to see Mikuo and Luki dress. The bad part was the lovely fact that they were sucking each other's faces off. Time to go to school.

* * *

-Vocaloid High School Luka's P.O.V.-

* * *

I frowned upon entering the usually colorful school. In front of it was a blue haired blood sucking sparkly pixie and no it was not Alice of Twilight.

Miku Hatsune, the school skank and my worst nightmare, was glaring at me. I looked back and smiled at the reason why. Luki and Mikuo were holding hands and being all in love and stuff.

I smiled and said, "See you at their wedding."

She glared at me and replied, "When they legalize it in new York."

I laughed retorted, "They did, you moron."

She growled and I kept on walking only to see Meiko, her brother, and his girlfriend, Kaiko Shion.

I smiled and walked towards them I noticed a blue haired boy was with them. He was good looking, I admit that. I could tell he seemed annoyed with Meito.

I walked to them and asked, "Who's the angry blueberry?"

Meiko replied, "Kaito Shion, a member of Koukuen. He is also Kaiko's older brother."

I laughed and looked the angry blue berry. He was annoyed and I had to asked, "Do you need to grow a pair and kick her boyfriend's ass?"

He grunted and pouted. It was _SO_ manly. Note the sarcasm.

A voice from behind said, "She got you good, huh, Kaito."

I turned around to see purple hair and cobalt eyes. It was Gakupo Kamui… my crush since middle school…

Well FML.

* * *

**Hehe For those of you who remember me this story is being reuploaded! Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Problems**

-Luka's P.O.V.-

* * *

I honestly felt my mouth drop at the sight of him. I never had spoken to him but I knew who he was. Gakupo was the second oldest member of Koukuen, right after Kiyoteru Hiyama and my favorite of the boys.

Meiko tried to hold back snickers as I stared with my mouth open. I don't think I have ever been this in shock before.

"OI! Nee-chan, you need to close your mouth or something will fly in." Luki's voice called abruptly knocking me out of my shock.

The blueberry yelled, "I have a pair thank you very much!"

I turned to him and smiled a dangerously sweet smile. I retorted, "If you have a pair then I'm the ice cream fairy."

His jaw dropped and he exclaimed in happiness, "I knew you existed!"

I sweat dropped and yelled, "MORON I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Meiko was trying to bite back laughter. Meito and Kaiko looked like they wanted to hit something… namely: Kaito.

I walked away. Suddenly a shrill Lolita like voice called out, "LUKA DUCK! IT'S GUMI!"

Taking the hint I moved to the side and over fell a green haired enigma of mine. Gumi… I hated her dumbass.

She looked to my back and yelled, "NO FAIR! RIN-CHAN TOLD YOU!"

I looked at her like she was stupid and said, "You do realize that Rin-chan, Meiko-chan, and I are not friends with you anymore. Especially me. Please leave me alone." I added an icy tone with a cold look in my eyes. I didn't like this girl. No, not after what she did... grrrr. Go away stupid sad thoughts.

Rin Kagami ran up to us. She gasped, "Gomen, I tried to tell her but she won't take the hint. Luka-chan, please don't get all mean… it's too early in the morning."

I nodded and asked, "Did you get your schedule, Rin-chan?"

She nodded and all three of us proceeded to ignore the odd stares. I completely disregarded the annoyed look from Gakupo. I really just wanted to leave that area. Everything was getting too random for me. I just wanted to get to class.

Rin was grinning like an idiot and asked, "That was 3 out of the 4 members of Koukuen wasn't it, Luka-chan…."

I glared and responded, "I could care less if it was them. I have to worry about other things… Like trying to stop my father from blowing a gasket when he finds out Luki is gay."

Rin smiled and said, "It'll be okay. Today we start school… Oh! Hey Lola!" We looked to see a pretty girl with short brown hair and sweet blue eyes.

Lola smiled and walked up to us. She smiled and told us, "You must see the new teacher! He is very handsome. His name is Leon!"

A red mess came running towards us and tackled Rin. Rin smiled and tackled back, "Teto-chan!"

Teto was grinning like a maniac and cried, "The other new teacher is a freaking god! What the hell is the school's problem with hiring hot sexy men! Do they want us to fail...? Oh yeah! Luka! I heard about Luki and Mikuo! I am so excited for them!"

I sighed and replied, "Yep. I get free live action Yaoi!"

The girls all looked at me and cried out, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I grinned maniacally as we walked into class. I was glad that I could have my group of evil!

I looked up and saw the new teacher. Lola was right, he was freaking gorgeous. He had blonde unruly hair and wore a simple suit. He had beautiful violet eyes. I could tell he was well built no thanks to his tight white t-shirt. The pants he wore accented his legs and left very little to the mind.

Lola grinned and whispered, "Sorry, first come first serve, Luka-chan." She put her eyes on him and from I what I could tell he was secretly checking her out too… I envy that British brat.

The teacher looked to the class and smiled. He said, "Good morning class. My name is Leon Benson; you may all call me Leon-sensei. I will be your English teacher for this and next school year. I also would like to announce that the band Koukuen will be studying with us this year as well. I will ask all fan girls/boys to treat them as normal students."

I snorted. The teacher looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He asked, "Miss…."

I responded, "Megurine Luka."

He continued, "Miss Megurine, may I ask what is so funny?"

I responded, "The irony that no one will listen to that request." He snorted and shook his head in agreement. I sat back drawing in my note book. Lola was so enraptured with the teacher to speak. Rin was writing down notes. Teto was following. Meiko was drawing some Yaoi. I smiled and went back to what I was doing.

The bell rang to signal the next teacher. IN came a tall red haired man with ruby eyes. He was in a black button up dress shirt and tight black pants and had Teto's full attention.

I looked to my side and noticed Gakupo was staring at me with his cobalt blue eyes. I felt a blush come on and I turned my head to the bored. The teacher called out our names and class went about. I could still feel Gaku- I meant Kamui-san's eyes on me.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Me, Meiko, Lola, Teto, Luki, Mikuo, and few other friends met up in our usual spot for lunch.

Meiko laughed as Lola and Teto began to talk about the hot new teachers. Luki looked at me and asked, "Did you speak to Kouji-san yet?"

I looked at him and replied, "I will be meeting with Kouji and Ruka after school. Then with the Hatsunes. You and Mikuo will stay in the apartment until then."

He nodded. Have I mentioned how much I hate my parents? Odds are they're going to give us money to stay away from any of their stupid social craps. And of course to deny being their children. Yeah those people suck.

I heard someone say, "Megurine-san." I turned to see Kamui behind me. My natural reaction: I threw tuna at him.

Ugh this day is just full of problems… FML!

* * *

**NO! THE TUNA D': **

**Anyways glad to see people still like this story. I should warn you that it will get really dramatic pretty soon.**

**PLease review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: family matters.**

* * *

-Luka's P.O.V.-

* * *

I honestly didn't know what came to my mind when I threw the tuna at Kamui. He stood there for a moment. I felt my eyes watering! I threw my tuna at him. My precious tuna!

I cried, "NO! MY TUNA!"

He twitched at me and cried, "What about my face!"

I looked at him and mumbled, "But I like tuna…" My tears were falling. I killed my tuna! My beautiful, sweet, precious tuna.

Luki looked at me and stood between us. He asked, "Why is my Onee-sama crying?"

* * *

-Luki's P.O.V-

* * *

I stared at the purple haired freak for a moment before asking, again, "Why is she crying?"

He replied, "She threw her tuna at me, fruity tooty."

I snapped at that moment. If it weren't for my little uke, Mikuo holding me back I would have cracked that bastard's face.

I yelled, "No one gets away with making Luka cry or calling me fruity tooty! You hear me you S.O.B! NO ONE!"

He wiped the tuna off his face and frowned at me. He told me, "I just came to ask your sister why she and my cousin, Gumi, don't get along?"

I shrugged Mikuo off and told him, "That bitch is not welcome here. Not after what she did to us."

Neru, Haku, Nero, and Hakuo all nodded in agreement. Gakupo looked at us still with a calm face. He asked, "I just want to know why. She looks at this group with depression and I can't get her to talk to me. I was just curious."

Luka put a hand on my shoulder and told me, "Move." I complied. She looked to Gakupo and told him, "She won't tell you because she can't justify herself. If we told you, you would storm off asking her if it was true and you wouldn't be able to look at your little 'innocent' cousin the same anymore."

I look to see his face. I noticed his expression softened at my sister… OH HELL NAH! That purple freak better not be into my beautiful, awesome tuna making sister!

Mikuo put his hand in mine and whispered, "Can we go… I think your sister has it covered." I grinned wickedly... Oh that sly little minx!

* * *

-Luka's P.O.V.-

* * *

I still felt sad that I lost my tuna… now I was sad about last year... When it happened.

Kamui looked at me and asked, "May we speak in private."

I looked to him and nodded. I grabbed my bag and got approving smirks from Lola and Teto. I flipped them off. I put my books into my hello kitty bag… yeah laugh it up.

I placed my bag onto my shoulders and left with Kamui. I'm not really sure why I agreed to though. I walked next to him as we made our way to a secluded area.

He asked, "What did Gumi do?"

I looked down. The first time I could actually speak to him and it was about that horrible bitch.

I bit my lip a little, and replied, "Until last year Gumi and I were the best of friends. Then weird rumors starting spreading about Meiko. Soon after our whole group, minus Gumi, was labeled as girls who were sleeping with old men. Then at the beginning of spring break, every guy in school managed to get a naked picture of one or the other in our group. All of us except Gumi."

I felt tears trailing down my face at the memory. I continued, "All of us got calls from random perverts and Lola was almost raped in the gym…" I wanted to cry. I didn't feel like telling him that I was the unlucky one. I added, "Gumi admitted to doing it so that Miku would let her sit with the group she had."

Kamui looked at me. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I don't know why but I hugged him back. He felt safe and warm. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. He whispered, "I'm so sorry she did that. You all seem like good friends… I'm sorry, Megurine-san."

I cried harder into his shirt and the bell rang.

* * *

-AFTER SCHOOL, LUKA P.O.V-

* * *

I felt a pang of nervousness as I came to the house Kouji and Ruka lived in. I was glad to see the Hatsunes were there as well.

I was surprised they greeted me politely.

Ruka asked me, "Do you need to speak to us, Luka-san?"

I nodded and replied, "I wish to speak about Luki and Mikuo. The two have pursued a romantic relationship and I wish to inform you that Luki and Mikuo will be staying under my care."

Hanabusa Hatsune stared at me. He handed me a check and told me, "I don't want him near Miku."

I nodded and said, "There will be no worry to you people. I will keep them out of your way, Hatsune-san."

Kouji asked, "Is it true that Gakupo Kamui has started attending your school?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Kouji told me, "DO not converse with him. He is the son of Seijirou Kamui and I will not have my children conversing with that man's spawn." I nodded stiffly. Looks like life fucked me over twenty times and still couldn't get enough of my misery.

* * *

**SO MUCH DRAMA... This is probably the most depressing story I have ever written.**

**Please leave a review or three :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: -insert better title here-**

**-Gakupo's p.o.v.-**

* * *

I found myself quiet most of the day. I knew this much… Gumi would need a miracle if what Megurine told me was true. I didn't feel like confronting her just yet. I walked up to the guys and noticed Kiyo-kun was being overpowered by a raven haired five year old. I raised my eyebrow at the site.

I asked, "Who is the kid?"

Len laughed and replied, "Her name is Yuki Kaai, and she is hell-bent on marrying Kiyoteru."

I asked, "Isn't he supposed to marry someone?"

Kaito cracked up and told me, "The family screwed up and got him stuck with the kid. She's like ten."

I raise an eyebrow again and asked, "Kiyo, is that your wife to be?" By this point I couldn't help but laugh. He got screw over big time."

The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms choking the poor guy. She cried, "I am! I and my Ouji-sama are to be married!"

I, Kaito, and Len fell in laughter as Kiyo asked, "Please… can't breathe…"

She let go and told him, "Let's go! No one in the fifth grade believed I was marrying you!" She grabbed him by the tie and we watched her drag him… the poor guy got screwed.

Kaito asked, "So what were you and Megurine-san talking about?"

I groaned and told him, "Nothing important."

He looked at me and replied, "Kaiko got mad when I asked. She threw out all of my ice cream and made me her slave."

I laughed… then a thought occurred to me. Why would Gumi be so desperate to get popular if she had so many good friends? I shook my head and decided I would head back to the Dojo, Gakuko and Gakama were waiting for me.

* * *

**-Kamui Dojo, Gakupo P.O.V.-**

* * *

I walked into the dojo surprised that Gakuko and Gakama were barely getting ready. Gakuko smiled and called to me, "Gakupo-kun! Gakama-nee was telling me all about the samurai code!"

I smiled and looked towards my cross-dressing brother. He smiled and asked, "How was school, sweetie?"

I smiled at him/her and told them, "I met an interesting group of people. Kaito's sister spends her time with them."

Gakuko looked at me and asked, "The group with Luka and Meiko?"

I nodded. She started, "Man. I feel so bad for those girls after what Gumi did to them. Poor Lola was almost raped. Luka wasn't as lucky. Man, I am so glad Dell is in jail now."

I looked at her confused. She responded, "Some shit went down last year and things got crazy. Two kids and two teachers were arrested and Gumi is still facing child pornography charges."

I sat down. My mind was a mess…. I couldn't believe that Gumi would do that to people who were her friends.

Gakama sighed and sighed, "Luka was such a sweet girl. She befriended Gumi and then they met Miku and Meiko. The four soon had a large group. Then of course Miku had to start acting like a skank. She stole Ryuu (A/N: dude from just be friends) from Luka. Meiko got pissed. Then she was out. Then Gumi was promised a chance to get laid by Ryuu only if she did the things she did. Uncle Kousuke was severely angry with her."

I looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

He replied casually, "Gumiya-kun."

I nodded. Gakuko added, "I can't stand to be near Gumi now. She was planning on doing that to all of the people who knew Luka. Those bitches were horrible. I think they're just jealous because of how beautiful Luka is and of how lovely her voice is."

I sighed and decided to get changed. I really didn't want to know more. I was surprised that Megurine was raped… It felt like a stab in my chest. I had only met the girl today and yet I knew such horrible things that had happened to her.

* * *

**-Megurine Apartment, Meiko P.O.V.-**

* * *

I felt awkward sitting in Luka's apartment. She was banging her head repeatedly. I finally asked, "Oi, why are you banging the table with your face, Luka?"

She groaned, "Kouji finally decided to drag me into his crap! Why did it have to be Kamui of all people! DOES GOD HATE ME?"

I replied, "In a word: yes."

She shot a glare at me and told me, "I told him almost everything about last year."

I stared at her wide-eyed and asked, "Even about what Honne did to you."

She nodded and told me, "No, but he must know by now. His older sister came to the school last year."

I looked at her and asked, "How do you know that he has an older sister?"

She gave me an "Are you stupid?" look and replied, "That sempai with the purple hair? Gakama Kamui!"

I laughed a retorted, "She is a he, Luka."

Luka grunted and looked to me. She said, "Kouji want wants me to stay away from them. He has something against their father."

I laughed and asked in a sarcastic manner, "Is he the Romeo to your Cinderella, Luka?"

She sent a glare the size of the sun to me. I grinned and told her, "He is isn't he? Aw! Luka's in love with a purple-haired eggplant loving boy band member who also thinks people with no rhythm should die! How cute!"

"MEIKO SAKINE SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled to me. I grinned grabbing another swig of my sake. She sat there pouting her face off… then we heard the most disturbing thing ever… Mikuo moaning Luki's name… Ugh… I felt shivers go down my spine.

I asked, "You wanna go out?"

She nodded frantically. Horny teenage boys are NOT fun

* * *

**DOn't worry if you think the story is going really fast! It slows down because there are so many stories that are going to happen. PLease bear with me as I re-upload this!**


End file.
